Twins a Sequel to Peridot Eyes
by Aidolover862
Summary: Katani's identical twin, Karima shows up and starts trouble again with Aido. Will Aido realize the truth? And will Katani reconsider Takuma? M for lemons. Read and Review! Arigato!
1. Showing Up

_**Her Twin**_

_** Katani Himeno put on her favorite dark blue tank top and black short skirt. As she brushed her auburn hair into a sleek ponytail, someone knocked on the door. Katani assumed it was her fiance, Takuma Ichijo.**_

"Come in!" she said and turned back to the mirror to place black earrings into her ears. THe door opened and the person walked in.

"So you don't even greet your sister? Your twin no less?" the person said. Katani shrieked, jumping up and hugging her exact copy.

"Karima! How'd you get here?" she cried. Karima Himeno's auburn hair was down and hung in sweet-smelling waves. She wore a purple tank top and black short shorts. Katani hugged her twin again then released her and dragged her to the boys' section of the Moon Dormitory. She knocked on her fiance's door and waited. Karima laughed.

"Where are you taking me, sister?" she asked. Katani showed her the gold ring with a peridot stone. Karima looked it over in excitement, but shook her head.

"What wrong, Kari?" Katani asked. Karima shook her head again.

"That's all he gave you? A peridot? Gosh, Kat, I would have gotten a diamond in the least!" exclaimed the twin. Takuma opened the door to see Katani screaming at what he assumed was her evil clone.

"Uh, Katani-chan? Who's your clone?" he asked one of the girls. They both looked at him in confusion. The other girl, who Takuma thought was the clone, touched his arm. He looked at her and glanced at the other one. He kept glancing between the two in a way only anime characters can. Then he screamed with one little fang sticking out. The one with a blue tank top giggled and kissed the poor guy. The other girl with a purple tank top just raised her eyebrows. She tapped her sister's shoulder.

"Kat, I'm going to look around the Academy. Have fun kissing your cheap fiance," Karima said. She left the poor confused Takuma and her annoyingly giggling twin. She walked around campus. She was stopped by a girl with blonde pigtails.

"Himeno, how is Ichijo?" the girl asked. Karima recognized her as Rima Touya, from her sister's pictures. She thought quickly and decided to masquerade as her twin for a while to see what happened. Karima said he was fine. Rima nodded and followed her boyfriend, Senri Shiki, out. She spotted Hanabusa Aido talking to his cousin Akatsuki Kain. She walked up to them and batted her eyes at Aido.

"Hello Aido-kun. Kain-kun. How are you?" she asked. Aido smiled and hugged Karima.

"Hi Katani-chan! I'm great. And you, love?" Aido asked, flirting with her. Karima smiled, already plotting.

"Much better now that I've seen _you_ Aido-kun. I find you a sight for sore eyes," she said and kissed him. Kain widened his eyes. He turned around and put his hand on the back of his neck. Aido savored the kiss. Kain turned back to the kissing vampires.

"Hanabusa, you shouldn't be kissing Takuma's bride-to-be. Katani, perhaps you shouldn't be kissing Aido. You'll raise his hopes again and I'll have to listen to him complain when you turn him down again," Kain sighed. Karima broke the kiss and giggled. She hugged a startled Kain and danced away.


	2. Katani and AidoKarima and Kain

_Katani and Aido_

_Katani walked into the kitchen with Karima right behind her. Aido and Kain started walking in at the other entrance. Karima saw them coming and ducked out. Aido spotted Katani as he walked in. He walked up to her and gave her a hug, slyly grabbing her butt as he did so. Katani jumped a foot back, her hand wheeling around to smack his cheek, a slap that put Kaname Kuran to shame. By the time Aido turned his head back around his cheek was beet red, every inch of her hand displayed on his face. Kain gasped and Aido had tears in his eyes._

"What was that for?" he cried. Katani growled at him.

"You frickin' grabbed my ass, that's what!" she snarled. Her eyes were bright red. Aido stuttered, terrified for a full minute. Kain started to step forward to defend his cousin, but the small female vampire gave him such a terrifying look that he backed off. With his hand on the back of his neck he turned to leave.

"Good luck, Hanabusa," he murmured as he left. Karima, who had been standing against the door listening, squeaked in surprise as Kain opened the door. She yanked on his wrist to pull him through the door, and pushed it shut o she wouldn't be seen.

"Wha-" he started. She put a hand over his mouth.

"Sshhhh!" she hissed. Kain nodded and the two of them rushed out flinching once as Katani screamed at Aido

"What the hell were you thinking?" Katani said. Aido shook with fear. He stammered, trying to articulate a response. Katani's hand raised to slap him again.

"B-b-b-b-but you, you k-k-k-k-k-kissed m-me. K-kain s-s-s-s-saw u-us," he finally managed to stammer out. Kat's hand froze a few inches away from Aido's cheek. He flinched at the closeness of her palm.

"No I didn't!" she cried. She dropped her hand and her eyes turned back to their normal shade of forest green. Aido relaxed slightly, sighing in relief.

"But, you did. Kain saw you too," Aido said, slightly confused. Kat scoffed.

"Uh, no. I didn't. I was kissing Ichijo all day yesterday," she contradicted.

"No, you were kissing me,"

"No, I wasn't."

"You were!"

Kain chuckled at Karima's deviousness. She smiled st him, and Kain could see what had attracted Aido to Kat. His cheeks turned slightly pink. Karima noticed, she smirked slightly.

"So, uh, wanna go out? With me?" he murmured. Karima blushed. She nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. His hand twisted into her hair. Before the kiss ended, his tongue slid across the seam of her lips. She sighed. They walked away to catch a movie hand in hand with her.


	3. Cousins Fight

Cousins Fight

Karima walked out of the room Kain shared with Aido. Aido saw them and started stuttering. Karima waited for the nervous tick in his eyebrow to end before she gave him a hug. Kain smirked, but inside he felt a small twinge of jealousy. Aido blushed and hugged her back.

"Do you have split personality disorder, Kat?" he asked. Kain pretended to cough to cover a snicker. Karima ducked her head into his shoulder, pressing her face against his neck. Aido turned pink.

"N-no. I'm bipolar. I'm sorry about yesterday," she said sweetly. She started giving him butterfly kisses along his neck. Aido sighed and ran his hands down her sides.

"I forgive you. Ahhh, that's nice," he murmured. Kain's eyes flashed angrily. A small flame appeared on the edge of his door. Karima noticed and a splash of water put the flame out. Her control of the water wavered when Aido kissed her along her jaw line. Kain's anger grew as Aido kissed down her throat and back up to press gently against her smooth lips. Kain flicked a spark into Aido's silky blonde hair. It lit up and started burning his hair. Aido shrieked and started hitting his own head.

"Akatsuki! What the hell are you doing?" he yelled. Karima's eyes widened. She put a slender hand on his chest.

"Kain! Kain look at me! Hon, please don't do this," Karima said worriedly. Kain's eyes had a red glimmer to them. Karima pressed her hands to his cheeks. She pulled his eyes to hers.

"Don't you ever touch her again, Hanabusa," he said angrily. Aido raised an eyebrow.

"Kain! Kain, honey, please. Don't worry about it. I'm just playing," Karima said. Kain growled once at his cousin before slinging an arm around Karima. He kissed the top of her head. Aido turned pink with anger. A trail of ice followed them and wound its way around her ankle.

"Let her go, Akatsuki. She's mine," Aido said. Kain let go of Karima, kissed her cheek, and turned around to melt the ice around her leg. Aido's eyes turned bright red. Kain's fire covered a nearby area. Ice surrounded Aido. Karima stepped between the boys.

"Boys, boys! Come on! Listen, Aido, I'm into Kain-kun. I'm just not into you. Sorry," Karima said. Aido sat there for a minute. His ice melted. Karima saw tears in the corner of his yes at the same time as Kain.

"Oh, shit. Get ready for the water works!" Kain muttered. Aido started bawling in a way that only anime characters can. Karima sighed and used her power to pull his tears away. He tried to keep crying but she pulled the water clear off his eyes.

"L-l-l-let me c-c-c-cry!" he pouted. Karima rolled her eyes and let the water she had pulled away travel to her garden in the veranda. Aido pouted for a moment longer before, half falling into Karima and taking both her hands in his. He kissed her hands, her palms and her wrists.

"Please, Kat. Please don't leave me. I can't stand it," he pled. Karima wrenched her hands free and turned away. Kain felt a certain amount of pity for his young, exuberant cousin as he gave a small animal wail of bitter sorrow. The young noble vampire fled, tears blinding him as he ran at an inhumane speed. He tripped though a yards away from the couple. He fell and instead of getting up, he curled up into a ball and sobbed violently. Karima pressed a hand to her lips, feeling like a large ugly thing to do what she had done, resulting in a sweet, child-like person crying in fetal position. Kain hugged her tightly.

"There was nothing you could do. He'll be fine. Please don't cry over him," he whispered gently. Karima started to nod and was half turned back to Kain, when Aido gave a loud howl of despair. Tears falling from _her _eyes, she broke free of Kain and rushed to Aido's side. His eyes were red and puffy, from his violent sobs, and she could tell that he would have a headache when he was finished. She pulled him to her and held him, rocking slightly until his shudders went down. He looked up at her. Kain frowned slightly but didn't interfere, understanding that Karima-while mischevious-didn't like to see people hurt. She held Aido's cheeks and made him look into her eyes.

"Aido, listen, and don't freak. I love you, but like a brother. Your cousin is really nice. I really like him...maybe even love him. I promise, I'll hang with you, and maybe even check out my options, but please don't get your hopes up. And please don't cry. I hate to see people cry," she said gently. Aido nodded and Karima helped him get up. She kissed his cheek, then turned and hugged Kain.

"All set, uh, Kat?" Kain asked, almost saying her real name.

"Yeah, let's go, Kain-kun," Karima replied. They left with Aido returning to his and Kain's room to stare at straight ahead for hours. Rima and Senri passed by giving Aido simpathetic look. Yuki started to pass by on her way to her brother, Kaname's room. She glanced back and frowned slightly.

"A-aido senpai? What's wrong?" she asked. Aido just shook his head and continued staring at nothing. Yuki frowned again, patted his head, and gave him a hug. Aido shook his head, a low moaning sound escaping his lips. Yuki hugged him tighter, trying to help him get rid of his pain. After a few more seconds, Aido broke and started bawling, hugging Yuki around the wasit and crying against her stomach. Yuki blushed, but petted his hair, trying to calm him. Instead of going to visit her brother, Yuki spent the rest of her afternoon petting Aido and letting him cry on her fresh white Night Class skirt. Meanwhile Karima spent her time in her sister's room arms around Kain, his lips moving down her throat, until he finally bit her. She gasped and leaned into him, tilting her head back to give him better access. When Katani retuned that night she saw the blood stain and groaned.

"Awwww. Karima! Why'd you have to do that on _my_ bed?" she complained. Karima didn't hear her. She was to busy kissing Kain on her 'temporary' bed. They all knew she was going to stay, for Kain at least.


	4. Figuring it Out

Figuring it Out

Katani pulled Kain aside the next morning to ask him about his cousin. Kain explained what Karima was doing but asked her not to tell Aido...okay, more like begged his lover's twin. The corner of Kat's lips twitched up for a second. This was the fifteenth time Karima had tricked her friends into thinking Karima was Katani.

"Don't worry about it, friend. She's done it before. She usually spills the beans in five...four...three...two...one...and she just accidentally told Aido," Kat predicted.

Kat's prediction actually came true too. Karima had found her way to Kain and Aido's room, looking for Kain. Aido had sat bolt upright as he saw her.

"Oh, please. I don't mean to sound rude, but please, go. I spent my afternoon crying on Yuki-sama. That's rather embarrassing, thank you," he said sadly. Karima rolled her eyes.

"So it's going to be like this, huh?" she asked sourly. She figured it was about time the excitable young vamp knew the truth about her.

"I-I guess it is," Aido replied. Karima's lips pulled into a playful grin. Aido looked at her confused, hadn't she already hurt him enough?

"Aido-kun, I'm not who you think I am," Karima started. Aido scoffed at her statement. It sounded like she was trying to apologize and say she wanted him instead. _This was just some sick game to Kat isn't it?_ he thought disgustedly.

"Oh, then who are you?" he asked sarcastically. Karima giggled to herself. She had had fun playing Kat, but Aido had been slapped and yelled at for her fun. It was time for her game to end.

"I'm Katani's identical twin sister Karima Himeno. I just pretended to be Kat to have some fun. But I do like you. And yes, Kain-kun knows my real name. I told him the two days ago, when you saw the real Kat," she explained. Aido's jaw dropped. He stammered for a minute, trying to comprehend what the girl was saying. He opened his mouth, hoping some smart-aleck answer would just pop out. All that escaped was a:

"Huh?"

Karima couldn't help it. She burst out laughing at his dumbfound expression. Hugging him tightly, she gave him a gently squeeze. Aido, still stunned, hugged her back and, still shell shocked from what he thought was a second rejection from the same girl, with Akatsuki being the traitor, he kissed her hair.

"I felt bad, when I realized you had been rejected by Kat and then me pretending to be Kat. It would have made a normal person freak out, let alone you. You sensitive, childish, sweetheart of a vampire! I'll make a deal with you," Karima offered. Aido gave her a doubtful look.

"And what deal could you make with me, little miss mischief?" Aido asked playfully. His heart had mended a bit when he found out his cousin had not betrayed him the girl he thought was his soul mate. Maybe Karima, and not Katani, was supposed to be his.

"I'll test the waters, so to speak. I can convince Akatsuki to let me look at my options with you and him. Maybe I'm not quite sure who I'm really in love with," Karima said pleasantly. Aido was stunned for the second time in five minutes. It took him about twenty seconds for her words to really sink in before he leapt on her, glomping the poor vampire girl.

"Yes, yes, yes, please yes!" he cried.

Karima laughed at his exuberance. He kissed, pressing too hard and her own fang cut the inside of her lip. He smelled it and took her bottom lip in his mouth to suck the blood away. Karima slipped out of his grip. Aido's face fell into a slight pout. Karima laughed again at his puppy-love.

"Now let me go tell Kain-kun about my decision before you start kissing me. I doubt he'd be pleased if he popped in before I told him," she said before getting up. Aido grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand to his lips. He kissed her palm and the inside of her wrist, where the sensitive skin was. She gave a little intake of breath and put her hand on his cheek.

"Stay, pwease?" he asked using cute baby talk. Karima smiled but slipped away.


	5. Inspiration

I need inspiration to re-make chapter 5 without tragedy. Can anyone PM me some suggestions to get Aido and Karima together. Also I'd like to apologize for the graphic nature of my failed chapter 5. Please, read this and help me fix my mistake. I'd love to hear some helpful advice on how I can write this.


	6. All Is Revealed

I'm going to attempt to remake my last chapter without the bad stuff I put in last time. Tell me if you like it. Read & Review! I do not own Vampire Knight or Ke$ha's song "Kiss & Tell"

All Is Revealed

Karima stepped into line at the movie theater with Kain. As they slowly made their way to the counter, Ichiru Kiryu tapped on Kain's shoulder. Kain turned to Ichiru questioningly as Ichiru stared at Karima curiously.

"Kain, where's Ruka? I thought you were taking her to the movies today. She said that she thought you'd be able to come home with her and spend the night," he said. Karima stared at Kain, noticing him getting nervous; when he started to stutter, she raised her eyebrows questioningly. She folded her arms across her chest and waited for an answer.

"I-I-I don't know w-what your talking a-about!" Kain said. He started sweating and Karima stepped out of line and as she did, someone's iPod started playing her favorite Ke$ha song. She looked at Kain scornfully and started singing along to the words.

_Listen to yourself; you're a hot mess_

_St-st-stutter through your words_

_Breaking a sweat_

_What's it gonna take to confess_

_What we both know?_

_Yeah, I was outta town last weekend_

_You were feeling like a pimp_

'_Round your lame friends_

_Now your little party's gonna end_

_So here we go_

_Whoa, you got a secret_

_Whoa, you couldn't keep it_

_Whoa, somebody leaked it_

_And now some shht's about to go down_

_I never thought that you would be the one_

_Acting like a slut when I was gone_

_Maybe you shouldn't, ah-oh_

_Kiss and tell_

_You really shoulda kept it in your pants_

_I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends_

_Maybe you shouldn't, ah-oh_

_Kiss and tell, ah-oh_

_You're looking like a tool_

_Not a baller_

_You're acting like a chick_

_Why bother?_

_I can find someone way hotter_

_With a bigger–Wow! –Well?_

'_Cause I'm talking about the ways that you messed up_

_You weren't smart enough_

_To keep your stupid mouth shut_

_I'm so sick of it_

_I've had enough_

_I hope you cry_

_Whoa, you got a secret_

_Whoa, you couldn't keep it_

_Whoa, somebody leaked it_

_And now some shht's about to go down_

_I never thought that you would be the one_

_Acting like a slut when I was gone_

_Maybe you shouldn't, ah-oh_

_Kiss and tell_

_You really shoulda kept it in your pants_

_I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends_

_Maybe you shouldn't, ah-oh_

_Kiss and tell, ah-oh_

_Kiss and tell, kiss and tell_

_Kiss and tell, a-and kiss a-and tell_

_Kiss and tell, kiss and tell_

_A-and kiss a-and tell_

_Oh, I hope you know_

_You gotta go_

_You get up and go_

_I don't wanna know_

_Or why you're gross_

_You gotta go_

_You'll get up and go_

'_Cause I don't wanna know_

_I-I never thought that you would be the one_

_Acting like a slut when I was gone_

_Maybe you shouldn't, ah-oh_

_Kiss and tell_

_You-you really shoulda kept it in your pants_

_I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Maybe you shouldn't,_

_Kiss and tell_

_Kiss and tell_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Maybe you shouldn't_

_Kiss and tell, ah-oh_

Kain reached out to Karima. She slapped his hand away and turned to leave. As she was walking away, Kain called out to her.

"Baby, wait! I can explain! Please, don't go, I love you!" he called. She whirled around and stomped back to him. Slapping him across the face, a slap that equaled Katani's, she hissed angrily at him. Her eyes had gone bright red and a small puddle from rain the previous night started trembling.

"Don't you dare call me your baby. And don't even try to tell me you love me! You don't even care about me, let alone love me! I hope Ruka doesn't find out about you the way I did, or you'll be walking around with two handprints on your face. I should've stuck with your cousin, at least he cares," with that she turned on her heels and walked away.

She paused in front of Ichiru, laid her hand on his arm and thanked him for spilling the beans on Kain. He shrugged and patted her hand.

"I hope you find real love, with someone other than the likes of this loser. Good luck…" he stopped, realizing he didn't even know this pretty young vampirette's name.

"Himeno, Karima Himeno. And you are?" she replied. Ichiru smiled gently.

"You don't see any family resemblance? I'm sure you know Zero Kiryu," he replied. Karima nodded and Ichiru went on, "I'm his twin, Ichiru. It was nice to meet you, Karima-chan."

"Likewise, Ichiru-kun. I hope we can meet again," she said happily. Ichiru nodded and jotted down his number and e-mail address. With a "call me" over his shoulder they went their separate ways.

Karima didn't hesitate on her way back to the school. She went straight to the boy's dorm and right to Aido's room, stopping only to knock before she came in. Aido stood up and greeted Karima with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She sat down next to him on his bed and motioned for him to sit down as well.

"What's up, Rima-chan?" he asked cheerfully.

She told him about Kain being a player and how she had dumped him. Aido listened attentively and when she finished he glomped her. Laughing, she reached for his head and pulled his lips to hers. Their kiss was simple, sweet, and full of love; when they parted, Karima's eyes were shining with newfound happiness. Aido cradled her cheek in his hand and brushed his lips across hers again. His other hand, along with his arm, had wound around her small waist, and he pulled her more firmly against him. Her hands weaved into his silky blonde hair.

"I love you, Rima-chan," he said softly, "I always have."

"I know," she replied, "I was just too silly to realize, I love you too. Now kiss me again, you sweet, silly, loving vampire!"

He leaned forward and their lips met again, more deeply and urgently. Their bodies fit together, like hers and Kain's never had. They realized as they were kissing that they had been made for each other; that they belonged together. Aido's hand left her cheek and traveled down her neck and came to rest on her butt. His hips began to rock against hers. He groaned, his lips leaving hers to travel down to her neck and bite down. She cried out and held his head there. He drank her blood then gently coaxed her head to his neck. She bit him, drank deeply, and then closed the small puncture wounds.

"I love you, Rima-chan," he panted. His hips rocked and he moaned gently, "I want you."

"No, no, not yet. I want that to be super special. Please, let's wait," she murmured. With a groan, Aido sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at his Rima and smiled.

"Okay, love. For you, I'll wait. I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you, Hana-kun."


	7. The Wedding

I can't believe I finally got to the wedding. I hope you like it. Read & Review! I do not own Vampire Knight or Katy Perry's "Hummingbird Heartbeat".

The Wedding

Three months after Karima had discovered that Kain was cheating on her with Ruka, it was finally the day of the wedding. Katani got ready for her big day with the Night Class girls as her wedding party. She herself wore a snow white, strapless dress embellished with silver beadwork accentuating her hourglass figure. Her hair was done up in a French twist. Her twin, Karima, wore a lavender spaghetti strap dress with black stitching that highlighted her pale skin well. Her hair was done up Chinese bun style. Yuki wore an old style eggshell colored dress that accented her eyes and hair. Her long hair was down and hung around her body highlighting her features along with the dress. Sayori Wakaba wore a mint green dress that featured her innocent cuteness. A few locks of her light blonde hair had been twisted into braids while the rest of her hair hung free. Rima Toya wore a dark red, long sleeve dress with geometric shapes cut out that bared strips of her pale skin. Her reddish-yellow hair had been taken out of their usual pigtails and hung around her face, framing it softly. Hanabusa's sister, Tsukiko had been invited to the wedding, and she wore a silver, short sleeve dress that fell to the floor. Her shoulder length bright blonde hair was pulled into a soft bun that was held at the nape of her neck.

Meanwhile the boys were getting ready in another room. Takuma had chosen to stick to the standards of tuxedo wear. Aido had chosen to wear a bright blue vest, but stuck with the rest of the standard colors. The blue accented his eyes well and made them look more brilliant and piercing than ever before. Zero had chosen to wear all black, but Takuma took one look at him and threw him a white button down and a lavender tie. Zero put them on grumbling, but all the boys thought that Yuki would love how well the tie brought out his pale purple eyes. His twin, Ichiru chose to wear a lavender button down, white vest, and black jacket. His tie was a slightly darker purple with black pinstripe. He had brought out his red ribbon hair tie with the golden bell for the occasion. Senri wore a black button down, red tie, and a black vest. The tie was a cinnamon-y red and made his hair look wonderfully darkly colored. Kaname wore all white, which made him stand out glaringly. (A/N Gonna love what happens to Kaname! MUAHAHAHAHA!) The twins' father, Kanote, had gone with Takuma in planning his tuxedo.

When all was settled, Takuma took his place at the door of the Moon Dormitory, where the wedding was being held. Music trilled and the wedding party began the march out. The first to go down the stairs, and the aisle that had been set up for the wedding were Kaname and Tsukiko. Kaname was obviously uncomfortable with the situation, because Tsukiko was all but throwing herself at him. Next to march down were Sayori and Ichiru. Yori was blushing brightly, for Ichiru was flirting with her openly. Before they parted, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. After Yori and Ichiru came Rima and Senri. They looked slightly bored, but as they walked down he complimented her on her dress and gave her a kiss before they parted. Yori and Tsukiko, who had been whispering about Ichiru, quickly drew Rima into the conversation as the next couple made their way down the aisle. Yuki was smiling brightly, arm in arm with her Zero. He mumbled a compliment and she beamed at him. She reached up before they parted and gave him a sweet kiss. She was quickly informed of Ichiru flirting with her best friend. Next to come down the aisle were Karima and Aido. They almost tripped coming down the aisle, because they couldn't take their eyes off each other. As they took their places beside Takuma, Aido reached down and squeezed Karima's hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Hana-kun."

The music reached a crescendo and everyone turned as the bride made her way down the aisle with her father. Kanote smiled at his wife, the girls' mother, Kachiko. She was weeping joyfully into a white handkerchief. They reached Takuma and in an age-old custom, put his daughter's hand into his son-in-law's. He turned and took his seat next to Kachiko. Yuki's foster father, Kaien Cross, took his place to wed the two.

"We gather here today to join two vampire's in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who objects to this wedding, please, be quiet and leave. Now then, Takuma-san, please say your vows to Katani-san," Kaien said gleefully. Takuma turned to Katani and reached for her hand. Taking her hand, and looking deep into her eyes, he recited his vows to the young vampirette.

"Do you, Katani Himeno, take me, Takuma Ichijo, to be your husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live?"

Kat started crying gently at the same instant her bridal party burst into tears.

"I do."

Kaien turned to Kat and motioned for her to recite her vows. She cleared her throat and dabbed her eyes with the tissue Karima gave her. She took a deep breath and began.

"Do you, Takuma Ichijo, take me, Katani Himeno, to be your wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, with health being the more likely, till death do us part, which is highly unlikely to affect us?" Takuma chuckled softly at her additions.

"I do, you silly little vampire." Kaien clapped joyfully.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now kiss your new wife, Takuma-san," he said with a smile.

Takuma wrapped his arms around Kat and pulled her to him. He kissed her fiercely, happily, and triumphantly. The crowd cheered and Karima hugged her twin from behind. The procession moved away and got into three black limousines that took them to a small lakeside pavilion for the wedding reception. As the party continued, Kanote walked to the refreshment table right beside the lake. He got two glasses of champagne and turned to bring them to his wife. As he turned, he accidentally bumped into Kaname and knocked him over. He fell into the lake; as he got out everyone started laughing. His pure white tuxedo was completely see-through and you could see that he was wearing cartoon character boxers. Yuki blushed for her brother and hid her face in Zero's jacket. He laughed openly at his brother-in-law, reached down, lifted Yuki's face and kissed her. Kanote's face went white, as he was the one to cause his pureblood leader such shame. Kachiko laid a soothing hand on her husband's arm.

"Do not fear, my husband. It is good that Kaname-sama learns humility, otherwise he would consider himself a god," she said wisely. Kanote nodded gratefully. Karima was dancing with Aido, when a new song started playing.

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity_

_The first time every time when you're touching me_

_I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen_

_Under the sun, we a warm buzzing energy_

_Let's pollinate to create a family tree_

'_Cause evolution with you comes naturally_

_Some call it science; we call it chemistry_

_This is a story of the birds and the bees_

_Even when seasons change our love still stays the same_

Aido bent his head and kissed Karima gently. She smiled and hugged him, stopping their dancing. They listened to the music playing in the background.

_You give me that hummingbird heartbeat_

_You spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you gimme that hummingbird heartbeat_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

As the song kept going, Aido pulled Karima away from the dance floor and to one of the tables set up. They sat down together and Karima went back to listening to the song. Just before the next verse came on, Aido got down on one knee in front of Karima.

_I float a million miles just to find the magic seed_

_A white flower with the power to bring life to me_

_You're so exotic my whole body fluttering_

_Causing a craving for a taste of your sticky sweet_

He reached for her hand and pulled a silver ring with an aquamarine gemstone accented by diamonds out of his pocket. As the verse played in the background, he offered her the ring.

"Karima, I love you, and I always will. Please, become fully mine, and do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife," he said. Karima nodded, tears filling her forest green eyes. They kissed just as the chorus came back in.

_You give me that hummingbird heartbeat_

_You spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you gimme that hummingbird heartbeat_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

The newly engaged couple slipped away to a nearby hotel and checked themselves in. They barely made it to the room before they were kissing passionately. They fell against the door; Aido's hand found its way to the zipper at the back of her lavender dress, just as Karima literally ripped his jacket and vest off him. Her dress fell to the floor and Aido was slowly backpedaling them to the bed a few feet away. Karima's fingers flew down his shirt, undoing the buttons in seconds and getting the shirt off in a few more. Her hands ran up and down his muscular arms, stomach, and back. Her fingers skimmed gently along his abs making him shudder slightly. He groaned and kissed her deeply. His hands kneaded her breasts, trapped in a lacy black bra. His finger found the convenient front clasp, unhooked it, and she moaned as he cupped her now free breasts. His thumb brushed her pale pink nipple over and over, hearing her moan and jump. Her hands had just found his belt buckle as they reached the bed and fell onto it. By now, her nipple had darkened and hardened into a point. Karima worked at Aido's belt as he bent his head to capture it in his mouth. He rolled it around on his tongue, between his fangs, suckling gently. She finally unhooked his belt, unbuttoned his pants, slid his zipper down and shoved his pants and boxers off. His hard length sprang free, and she gasped at its warmth. She tentatively curled her hand around him and pumped him. He groaned loudly, releasing her nipple to tear her panties to shreds.

"Ah, god, don't stop, Rima-chan. Feels so goddamn good," he growled.

While she rubbed his shaft, his hand went down between her legs finding her warm wet pussy. He pushed one finger in groaning at how tight she was. She moaned when he pushed a second, then a third finger inside of her. He began to pump in and out with his fingers, his hips following the rhythm in her hand. She suddenly cried out and climaxed against his fingers, her inner muscles squeezing them, her warm wetness rushing around his fingers, and soaking his hand.

"God, Aido-kun, just make love with me already. I want it so bad," she gasped when her core had stopped convulsing. He obliged right away, positioning the head of his shaft in her warm wet entrance.

He slowly slid into her sheath. They both sighed in pleasure as he went deeper. Suddenly, he was up against her barrier. He stopped, looking at her questioningly. She nodded and took a deep breath to brace herself. He pushed through her barrier; she cried out in pain.

"Wait, wait. Please stop Aido. I need a minute," she gasped in pain.

He froze, still hard inside her. Her hands came up to his shoulders and her nails dug into the hard muscles there. He waited until she relaxed her grip before sliding further inside her. She moaned, half in pleasure, half in pain. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and began to rock under him, urging him silently to go faster. He pushed fully into her and began to pump in and out of her. He retreated until he was almost out of her pussy then slammed back into her. Each time he rammed into her hot core, he went slightly deeper. She cried out, gripped his shoulders, and began to rock under him to meet his tempo. Soon, her hips where lifting to meet each thrust. He slammed into her, going deeper than when he first pushed into her. She screamed his name, coming around his hard shaft. She convulsed around him, nearly taking him over the edge with her. He came close to coming, but continued to pound into her. Her climax had brought more moisture to his dick and he slid even deeper into her. As he started moving faster, climbing toward his peak, she began to experience multiple orgasms. She began squeezing him tightly with her inner muscles, crying out with each thrust as she climaxed over and over. He thrust into her, bumping against her cervix, and came explosively. He spurted into her over and over. When he finally stopped pulsating, they lay together breathing heavily. He kissed her sweaty brow, and dropped his head onto the pillow next to her head.

"I love you, Aido. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Karima. Now…are you ready for round two?" he asked wickedly.


	8. Round 2

I do not own Vampire Knight, as much as I would love to. Might I suggest for listening material, Lil' Wayne's Bed Rock, Lady Gaga's Love Game, Ke$ha's Take It Off, and Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. Beware. Lemons, lemons, lemons! I am making this chapter all about lemons, so if you don't want to read about the lemons, please, skip to the next chapter. Read & Review!

Round Two

Still fully naked, Aido sat up in bed, twisting Karima so she was clinging to his muscular back. He reached behind him to guide her hands around his neck. She tightened her arms around his neck, and squealed when he got up and started carrying her to the bathroom. He opened the door and stopped. Karima heard crackling under her and in a few seconds felt something cold touch her feet. She let go of Aido and he guided his ice down to let her down on the floor. Karima set the shower going with her control of water. They stepped into the rushing water and Aido immediately pressed her up against the wet wall. He kissed her feverishly, his tongue sliding in, fighting hers for dominance. He lowered his head down her neck and stopped just at the rise of her breast. He bit down, drinking from her, and soon he was swelling again. He licked the small puncture wounds, healing them before getting bitten at the soft spot of his neck. She moaned slightly as she drank causing a tiny trickle of blood to slip out of her mouth and run down her chin. She licked the pinpricks, healing them before looking up at Aido.

"I want to come in your mouth," he said quietly.

He leaned down and licked his own blood off her chin. She trembled at his wet tongue, and then urged him silently to turn and lean on the wall. He obliged, his hands falling on her shoulders, pushing slightly. She went down on her knees in front of him, water falling on her head and around her, slicking her hair against her head, her hand curled around his semi-hard shaft, coaxing him to become fully erect. He swelled further in her hand; his dick became as hard as a rock. She leaned forward, her tongue flicking out to lick his swollen red head. He groaned, his hands going to her head, urging her to take him. She opened her mouth and sucked him in. He gave a shout as she quickly took him all the way into her mouth, bumping against the back of her throat.

"God, Rima-chan, don't stop. Take it all. I know you can," he groaned.

She took him deeper, her throat squeezing him as he went down. His hands closed around her hair in fistfuls, his hips began bucking uncontrollably. She took it in stride, forcing her throat muscles to squeeze him harder as he pumped inside her mouth. A few seconds later, he came on an explosion, spurting into her mouth. She swallowed all that he gave her, even getting a little bit more by sucking harder.

"Oh, Karima, come back up here and let me kiss you," he gasped.

She stood up, and kissed him, her tongue sliding into his mouth, dancing in and out teasingly. He groaned, twisted them around and shoved her against the wall. He dropped to his knees, lifted one of her legs up around his neck, then lifted the other, so that her legs were wrapped around his neck and started licking her wet pussy. He thrust with his tongue in at vampire speed, making her scream and grab his hair, tugging on it.

"Oh, god, Aido, yes! Don't stop!" she cried as he slid his tongue over her clitoris. She jumped and he knew right away that he had found a good spot. He made his tongue into a hard point and slid his tongue over her clitoris again and again roughly. He resumed flicking his tongue into her soaking wet pussy, feeling her inner muscles tightening around his tongue. He went a little faster and she had an orgasm on his tongue. Her moisture coated his tongue, filling his mouth with her sweet, salty flavor. He flicked his tongue over her clitoris again and she came again. He was hard again, and slid her legs down his body and stopped them around his waist. He pushed into her as hard as he could, slamming into her cervix right away, making her come a third time. She clung to him desperately as he slammed into her harder, pushing through her cervix, and she screamed as a fourth orgasm washed over her.

"I have to keep going, baby. Let me come inside you again. God, you're so fucking tight. Feels so fucking good," he growled. She moaned and screamed his name as he pounded inside her.

He kept pushed as deeply as possible, until with a hoarse cry he came inside her. She screamed as his hot seed pulsed in her, sending her over the edge again. He sagged against the wall, still inside her as his dick stopped pulsating. He kissed her damp hair, pushed it out of her face and kissed her. She moaned and began to rock under him, feeling the need to come one more time. He was still hard, so he started pumping slowly, letting this one be slow and sensual. She moaned quietly as he slid in and out of her wet pussy. Even though it was agonizingly slow for her, it felt great when an orgasm started building up inside her. She started moaning louder, leaned forward and bit Aido's neck again. He groaned and moved faster, building toward a fourth climax. A little keening noise came from her throat, as she got closer to her climax.

"Ah, god, Idol," she cried his nickname as she came, squeezing his dick with her inner muscles, taking him over the edge with her.

"Rima!" he groaned as he came.

They sank to the floor of the bathroom, unable to stand any longer. They sat on the floor, her legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, and his limp sore dick still in her pussy. He kissed her gently as the shower water streamed over them. After a minute, Aido got up with Karima still wrapped around him, his dick still inside of her. He put his arms under her bottom, helping her stay up as they stepped out of the shower together. Karima sleepily turned the water off with her powers and pulled the water off their bodies, guiding it to the drain. Fully dry, Aido carried Karima over to the soft warm bed and got in with her. With a groan he kiss her, sliding out of her. He took her scream of pain out of her mouth with his kiss, rolled her over gently, and spooned against her from behind. His hand slid lazily over her body, trailing over her shoulder, stopping to cup and squeeze her breast gently, continuing on to follow the dip of her waist and the rise of her hips. She sighed quietly, scooting closer to him, loving the feel of his warm hard body against hers.

"I love you Aido. Ah, damn, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow, aren't I?" she asked sleepily. Aido chuckled, his hand going to her pussy, his finger sliding along her clitoris. She groaned slightly and pulled away.

"Yeah, you'll be sore. Hell, I'm already starting to feel the affects having four orgasms. And I'm guessing you are too," he replied. Karima nodded, reached down to take his hand, pulled it up to her lips and kissed it. She sighed sleepily, and was soon sound asleep. Aido smiled, yawned, snuggled closer to his fiancée, and fell asleep soon after her.

The next morning, Karima woke up and smiled. She rolled over, reaching for her fiancé, and finding nothing but the soft pillows of the hotel. She sat up straight and looked around in horrible panic. Aido was nowhere to be seen. Scrambling out of bed, she looked around more carefully. Lying on the pillow was a note that she had missed. She sat back down with a sigh of relief. She picked up the folded piece of paper; she opened it and quickly read through it.

_To my darling Karima,_

_I have gone to get some morning food for us and will be back in less than an hour. I hope that you slept well, love, for you will get no more for the next two days._ ;-)_. I will see you in a little while with fresh fruit and such. Call room service for clothes if you desire them, dear. I love you, Rima-chan._

_All my love,_

Hanabusa Aido

She glanced at the telephone near the end table. It _was_ tempting to have something pretty to wear for when Aido got back. She reached for the phone and dialed room service.

"Yes, Mrs. Aido?" came the response. Karima smothered a giggled at the sound of her future name. She cleared her throat before answering the person.

"Yes, I'd like a some lingerie delivered to my room, please," she said. There was a pause on the end, followed by the sound of a pencil on paper. After a few seconds the person came back on the phone.

"May I ask, Mrs. Aido what color and size you would like?" they asked. Karima pondered for a few seconds. " Mrs. Aido? Shall I just choose a generic color?"

"No, no. I was deciding. I'd like black silk and lace, in a size small, please," she ordered. More writing heard over the line.

"Right away, Mrs. Aido," and the line cut short.

She sat back and waited all of five minutes before there was a knock on her door. Karima slipped a white robe on, tied it off, and answered the door. A bellboy, only fifteen years old was standing there red faced with her delivery. He looked at her in awe, forgetting for a minute that he had her clothes. He hurriedly handed her the packages.

"Here you are, Mrs. Aido," he stammered and ran to the nearest bathroom. She grimaced, because with her sensitive vampire hearing, she could hear him jerking off in a stall. She closed the door soundly and slid her robe off. The hotel had bought her a black lacy thong and black corset. She slipped the thong on and had just managed to tie the ribbons on the corset when Aido walked into the room. He flew to her at vampire speed.

"You," he growled, "should have known better than to wear such a pretty little thing if you wanted to keep it."

She giggled and danced out of his arms. He laughed and followed her as she giggled and flitted around the room, wiggling just out of his reach. Finally, slightly frustrated, he sent an ice wall behind her, and she bumped into it, caught. Or so he thought. She guided water over to her, stepped onto it and flew over the wall. She stood on the other side and stuck her tongue out. Aido grinned wryly, let the wall crumble down, not bothering with a wall, he trapped her arm to the wall with his ice. She laughed, and changed the ice to water just in time to get caught in his strong arms. He smiled and bent his head until their foreheads were touching.

"Gotcha," he whispered. She smiled happily. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her against his body. She pulled away slightly.

"Do you like it?" she asked. He nodded, his eyes gleaming wickedly. She giggled happily and pushed her auburn hair out of her eyes.

"I love you, Karima," he said gently. As he kissed her small nose she laughed.

"As I love you, my Aido-kun," she replied. She ducked out of his arms, running to where he had dropped the food. "What did you get me to eat?"

He chuckled and showed her the fruits he had picked for her. He had gotten a star fruit, pineapple, grapes, a small honeydew melon, cantaloupe, a small watermelon, and a few chocolate bars. She carried it all to a table and soon had prepared a breakfast fruit salad with chocolate pieces in it. After eating their fill, they sat down in front of the big screen TV in the room.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked. Karima pondered for a moment. She got up and dialed room service again.

"How may I help you, Mrs. Aido?" came the reply. Without missing a beat Karima explained that she wanted a DVD delivered. "What movie would you like to see Mrs. Aido?"

"Ever After: A Cinderella Story, please."

"Right away, Mrs. Aido."

In five minutes, the bellboy was at the door again. Karima opened it without thinking about what she was wearing and was rewarded with a stuttering fifteen year old handing her the DVD.

"H-h-h-here y-y-yo-you a-a-a-ar-are, M-m-m-Mrs. A-a-a-a-ai-d-d-o," he managed, his other hand already rubbing his swollen dick. He bolted to the bathroom, desperately wishing she was his. She closed the door with a sigh and returned to Aido. He sat waiting while she set the DVD up. They spent the morning watching Karima's favorite movie.


End file.
